Todo o Nada
by dinas'moon353
Summary: Harry Potter pierde, Voldemort gana y el mundo es un maldito infierno, la solucion la encuentra una joven bruja que viajara al pasado para no solo salvar al futuro, sino tambien al hombre que ama: Severus Snape


Mundo Apocaliptico

02/05/1998

Casa de los Gritos

un año antes

\- Por favor abre los ojos!!!… no me dejes, por lo que mas quieras, todo menos tu!!! por favor!!!! Severus... por favor!!!

Todo habia ocurrido tan rapido que nadie se habia dado cuenta que ya habian perdedores y ganadores... nadie se podia creer tampoco que Molly Weasley fue asesinada por Rodolfus Lestrange, antes de que esta matara a Bellatrix Lestrange cuando luchaba contra Ginny Weasley, pero este fue vencido por Arthur Weasley cuando vio a su esposa caer al suelo, no pudo con la ira y ataco, pero se olvido de alguien mas Bellatrix...

Luego de esto en la batalla primordial... Lord Voldemort contra Harry Potter, este ultimo estaba por vencer... Neville acababa de decapitar con la espada de Griffindor a Nagini, la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, en fin, todo iba bien y cuando Harry estaba apunto de quitarle la varita (que de hecho era suya)...

Entonces ocurrio...

Alguien lo ataco con un Petrificus que dio de llene a Harry obvio Voldemort aprovecho y su Avada Kedavra llego a Harry... nadie supo quien fue el cobarde... no fue ningun Mortifago ya que todos tenian ordenes del mismisimo Voldemort de que el unico que podia atacar a Harry Potter seria el, y obvio no fue tampoco ninguno de la Orden del Fenix y mucho menos alguien que estuviera en la batalla... Voldemort no le importo mucho ya que esa confusion le dio la victoria y como fue el quien le dio el tiro de gracia a Harry, la varita de Sauco lo reconocio como amo y ahora si Lord Voldemort:

Tenia todo el poder en sus manos

Habia ya pasado un año y no importaba quien fue el que mato a Harry, fuera quien fuese obtuvo lo que quiso, Voldemort gano y todos los sacrificios que dieron, tanto inocentes... durante años fue en vano, muchos resistieron, pero fue nada comparada con los muchos otros que se unieron a el... Gran Bretaña fue consumida en su totalidad y Voldemort se hizo Gobernador Supremo tanto del mundo magico, como el mundo muggle, estos ante el horror de ver a esa serpiente semi-humana huyeron no solo del pais, sino tambien del continente...

Varias de las Organisaciones Magicas del Mundo Magico como El Macusa, en Estados Unidos aceptaron a refugiados.

La cosa no acabo ahi, no, se decidio que por El Bien Comun, se tenia que ahislar el pais y asi se hizo, tanto el gobierno muggle como el magico unieron fuerzas y crearon La Gran Barrera, que eso, algo asi como una muralla... y todos diran, ¿que acaso Voldemort permitira eso?, bien la respuesta es SI, Tom Riddle detestaba a los sangre sucias y despreciaba a los muggles, si ellos querian eso, bien, solo era cuestion de tiempo para acabar con todos ellos...

Aun asi, no todos lograron escapar y fueron prisioneros, los muggles que contaban con mayor suerte fueron torturados y asesinados, otros en cambio no la tuvieron y fueron no solo golpeados o mutilados, no las mentes retorcidas de lo Mortifagos era mucho peor... los metian en enbrujos y maldiciones y eran vilmente esclavizados, si creian que un elfo domestico tenia una vida miserable, ser un muggle era mucho peror, no solo eran esclavizados, eran violados sin importar edad, eran solo marionetas de carne y hueso... un verdadero horror!!!.

Todos en el mundo estaban preocupados por esas personas y se hizo un trato con Voldemort que tuvo que cambiarparte del plan original y acepto con mucho recelo tanto a los sangre sucia, y bueno tambien a los mestizos, a cambio de la gente comun... asi se hizo.

A pesar de todo eso, fuera de La Gran Barrera, no todo era diferente, como la magia ya no era un secreto por obvias razones, se creo una organizacion unida tanto de gente muggles, como de magos y brujas, en ese aspecto los hijos de muggles y los mestizos fueron de gran ayuda para poder ayudar a ambas partes a entenderse ya que estar ocultos ya no era una prohibicion asi como el de usar magia y ahi todo se fue al demonio.

Todas las creencias que los magos y brujas temian se hacian realidad, hubo muertos y una futura guerra en progreso, y aunque muchos se lo reeplantearon varias veces no habia muchas opciones, Voldemort era la solucion...

Es bastante curioso y alarmante como todo esto ocurrio en tan solo un año, pero asi fue, todos actuaron a la velocidad que con la que su capacidad lo permitia, los magos y brujas, fueron mas rapido y es por eso que existe La Gran Barrera, los muggles, actuaron algo lento por no poder ver y detectar magia, pero cuando algunos magos se acercaron a ellos todo mejoro, o eso se penso. No hay que olvidar que hay una guerra donde ninguna de las dos partes se va a detractar...

Casa de los Gritos

02/05/1999

-Por fin, me tomo algo de tiempo, quizas mas del debido, pero almenos lo he conseguido. -dice una mujer alta que esta cubierta por completo con una capa, asi que no se le puede distinguir...

-Al fin podre acabar con este maldito infierno al que ahora llaman mundo, lo hare de raiz, aun si eso significa que tu ya no me ames, -dice la mujer, mientras sostiene entre sus manos cubiertas con guantes, la imagen de alguien sobre su pecho. -Severus, prometo que todo acabara, que cambiare todo, y juro que cambiare tu destino para que no sufras, mietras seas feliz... -dice derramando lagrimas... -lo bueno es que Harry me dio tus recuerdos, sin ellos todo hubiese sido bastante complicado, tuve que revisarlos varias veces para verificar que no hubiera nada de mi en ellos que no fuera mas que cosas sin importancia, cuando los recibas sere simplemente para ti una insufrible sabelotodo...

Asi la mujer hace girar un artefcto que no es mas que un giratiempo, pero no uno comun y corriente, no este era especial, por que fue manchado con magia negra para poder ser utilizado correctamente...

-Adios 1999, espero que te pueda cambiar para mejor, y no para peor, aunque dudo que haya un futuro peor del que estoy por escapar... -dice la bruja mientra hace girar el artefacto magico...

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que guste...


End file.
